Scanty
Special Moves Scanty Neutral B -Double Gold Lacytanga When pressing B, Scanty pulls out her trademark dual revolvers. Much like Panty's Backlace, holding B allows her to charge, and releasing B fires. The difference is that Scanty's shoot two bullets while rolling forward and jumping back. Just standing will shoot two bullet in each side. Side B - Ruru Scanty attacks with the "Rurus". With one hit of the Ruru, it nullifies one of the opponent's B moves save for the Up B. The one lasts until the ruru gets destroyed, but one of the demon sistas can't get damage by this. There can only be one ruru at a time. Up B - Transparent Much like Stocking's See-Through, Scanty takes a ride in G-String. The buildup give to G-String give the player to choose a direction, unlike See-Through. Down B - Miss Kneesocks Scanty jumps into the foreground and switches out with Kneesocks. Kneesocks Neutral B - Double Gold Spandex Like her sister, Kneesocks uses her trademark dual scythes. Much like Stocking's Stripes, holding B makes her charge up both scythes releasing B spins them into a tornado, deflecting projectiles. The difference is that she has a limited distance dash where you attack if she meet an enemy. It also works upwards and downwards. Side B - Ruru Likw Scanty's, Kneesocks's version of the ruru can cancel a B move save for the Up B. However, it lasts for 15 seconds instead of getting destroyed. One move can be cancelled per demon sista, an enemy can have up to two disabled moves. Canceling a canceled move will have no efffect. Whoever cancels a move cannot use her Side B until it wears off. Up B - Scythecopter Like Stocking's Stripecopter, Kneesocks uses both scythes as a mini-helicopter. This a much faster verison of the Stripecopter, but without the the vacuum effect. Down B - Dear Sister Kneesocks jumps into the foreground and switches out with Scanty. Both Final Smash - I WANT YOU In a similar style to Panty & Stocking's Final Smash, one of the sisters sitting out joins the other out on the field, as both sisters will famous for: blatant fanservice, showing off they sexy pole dance. While they join each other, nearby enemies can get stunned and sent into nowhere receive damage as the demon sista are dancing. The damage is done according to how high the character's horniness level is. At the end, Fastener's useful form dives into the healthiest emeny. If there's a tie of the "winner" is choosen at random. Taunts (Note: they speak in Japanese) *Down Taunt- *laughing together* *Side Taunt- (Scanty) *laughing herself*/ (Kneesocks) *blushing* *Up Taunt- Scanty: "RURU!"/ Kneesocks: "RURU!" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- Scanty dances with her cup,but her sister just stays *Victory #2- Scanty and Kneesocks are snapping their fingers and showing to losers pointing finger upwards *Victory #3- Scanty said some insult about the opponent to Kneesock then they start laughing. *Victory #4- (Against Panty & Stocking) ??? *Lose- staying shocked to their quote "WHAT THE HELL?!". Trophy Description (Scanty) The chaotic, not rule oriented style of YouTube Poop... AND the anarchy sisters greatly influence the community of Lawl... that's the demon sistas cue to enter and impose their rurus! They literally impose them in the middle of the fight, prohibiting the anarchic beings from projecting their random... rule of nature destroying souls thru their trademark attacks. This case is kinda ironic, since this demon sister can appear a car out of nowhere to drive up to safety! And of course in battle they also use real weapons! With 2 guns she'll cause more shots... but not as much as with her Final Smash... Trophy Description (Kneesocks) The chaotic, not rule oriented style of YouTube Poop... AND the anarchy sisters greatly influence the community of Lawl... that's the demon sistas cue to enter and impose their rurus! They literally impose them in the middle of the fight, prohibiting the anarchic beings from projecting their random... rule of nature destroying souls thru their trademark attacks. This case is kinda ironic, since this demon sister can swing her scythes to fly up to safety! Yes... of course that in battle they also use real weapons! With 2 scythes and acrobacy she'll impress the men... but not as much as with her Final Smash... Snake Codec Snake: First angels and now demons... I'm sick of mindfucks. Otacon: Yes! They're the demon sisters! They also do erotic dances. Snake: Hey... I want! Otacon: Snake, their dance is dangerous... it's so sexy that you can die. Snake: ... I want! Otacon: ¡Ay Snake! ''Character Description (Scanty) The daughter of the mayor of Daten City and one of the demon sisters, Panty and Stocking's archrivals. While a demon, she has proper etiquette and speaks very formally. As Panty's counterpart, she wears two panties that transforms into revolvers called "Double Gold Lacytanga" but can also turn into a shotgun. Like her sister Kneesocks, their personalities are also a stark contrast, as they are obsessed with rules, regulations and conformity as opposed to Panty and Stockings more erratic and unruly behavior. She does however become rather frustrated when things don't go her way. She, along with her sister, become frequent villains after their debut in Episode 6, using their various schemes to either kill or otherwise humiliate Panty and Stocking. ''Character Description (Kneesocks) The daughter of the mayor of Daten City and Scanty's younger sister. She wears glasses and half her speech contain both Japanese and English. As Stocking's counterpart, she wears two kneesocks that transforms into a pair of scythes called "Double Gold Spandex". Just like her sister, she too is also obsessed with the rules. Unlike her sister, she tends to be calmer and blushes rather easily. Like her sister, she has become a frequent villain after Episode 6. Moveset (Scanty) 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches twice and kicks. *Dash attack - Tackles an opponent. *Forward tilt - Kicks forward. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Jabs with her gun. *Up smash - Jabs with her gun upward. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Moveset (Kneesocks) 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Tackles an opponent. *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Spins her Scythe around. 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Victory Theme Theme of Scanty & Kneesocks (I Want You) Role in The Subspace Emissary Their roles are currently unknown. Trivia *Scanty & Kneesocks, Panty & Stocking, Best Hercules, New Hercules, Mary, & Pyron are the only playable characters who aren't human. *Scanty & Kneesocks are the 1st characters of the Post Frollo Summer Era. *The Scanty & Kneesocks video is the first to have character idle animations. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Non-Human Category:Villain Category:Funny Characters Category:Japanese Category:Teenager Category:Tag Team Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Non-English Speaking